Lewis Hamilton (race car)
Lewis Hamilton is a British race car. Bio Lewis Hamilton, the famously sleek and seriously fast #2 Grand Touring Sports champion, has been a determined and winning racer for nearly his entire young life. Like all youngster cars, Lewis spent his childhood going to school, taking karate lessons and winning the British Karting Championship by the age of 10. Today, the celebrated native Brit continues to bring an exceptional work ethic and soft-spoken confidence to the race course where his extraordinary achievements speak for themselves via a spotless track record on the junior and professional circuits. With his striking metallic black and yellow paint scheme, Lewis will represent Great Britain at the World Grand Prix. His car also carries the flag of Grenada, home to his family who emigrated to Britain in the 1950s. His unrivaled technical skills, natural speed ability and cool, karate-inspired attitude make him a powerful contender too. In Cars 2, he first appears talking with Lightning McQueen and Jeff Gorvette when they arrive at the World Grand Prix opening ceremony in Tokyo, which he and Jeff meet McQueen. When they notice Mater talking to Zen Master, he was wondering who he was with. He then later appears with the other World Grand Prix racers when Mater is drinking from the fountain after having too much wasabi, which he thought was pistachio ice cream. He is then seen at the race, which he appears in all three. Lewis was seen at the Porto Corsa race behind Jeff Gorvette. When the pileup of cars starts during the Italy race, Hamilton and Gorvette stop to avoid being hit and are the only racers to be able to do so, which he along with Jeff were the only cars who did not crash into Shu Todoroki, and a few of the racers who did not get hit by the Lemons' electro-magnetic pulse generator. He then races in London. When the race begins, he was seen in 4th position. After that, he raced in Radiator Springs. In the race, he and Jeff were in each other's positions, which he talks with Jeff while lining up, and raced beside him. He appears in Cars 2: The Video Game, but only on the DS and PSP versions. Creation and development Lewis is based on, named after, and voiced by the real British Formula One driver, Lewis Hamilton. Hamilton chose the car’s final black and yellow paint scheme for the car in the movie. Lewis is modeled after a McLaren MP4-12C GT3, although he has some slight differences, notably in the appearance of his rear lights. Originally, Lewis was to be named Lewis Revington. He had a grayish paint job with a ghost pattern of Union Jack, and wheel trims shaped after the Union Jack, exactly as the final design of Prince Wheeliam. It seems that the gray color was chosen after the colors of the McLaren racing team. He was also racing for England solely. Lewis Hamilton was directly involved in the design of his character, (and was also the only voice actor to do so): at his suggestion, the gray design was abandoned (and apparently passed on to Prince Wheeliam) and changed to the final yellow-striped black paint job, with different wheels. Producer Denise Ream said: “He was very particular about what he wanted. His emblem combines the Union Jack and the flag of Grenada – which is on his actual helmet. He wanted the car to be black with yellow pinstriping, and he picked the wheels. We had a great time sending pictures back and forth and sharing notes.” Livery Lewis is painted completely black, with yellow lining on his sides. He has the number 2 painted on his doors, inside of a badge with his country's flag and the WGP logo. He has a spoiler with yellow and black, as well as the World Grand Prix logo, on it. Model Lewis is modeled after a McLaren MP4-12C GT3, although he has some slight differences, notable the appearance of his rear lights. He has a top speed of 190 mph, and a 0-60 of 3.4 seconds. Lewis' engine is a DOHC V-8, with a horsepower of 575. Occupation Lewis is a famous British racing champion. Appearances Feature Films *Cars 2 Video Games *Cars 2: The Video Game (DS and PSP versions only) Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, Chrome) *Disney Store Diecast Line Trivia *Lewis' crew chief is a car of the same model as Bob Cutlass, named Bruce Boxmann. * A glimpse of Lewis' first design can be seen in the first official trailer: at mark 0:20, Lewis can be seen with all the features of his first design, (see image at right for comparison with the final movie), and at 0:27, it can be seen that his pit stop still has the name "Lewis Revington", and that his pit crew is colored in light gray, according to Lewis' first color scheme. *Lewis' diecast has an error. On the rubber tires diecast, he has rubber tires and a tooth gap. On the diecast launcher, he has plastic tires but NO tooth gap. The diecast single he has plastic tires and a tooth gap. Also the Tokyo Victory 7-Pack, he has a gap with plastic tires. *In Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, the player as a car is the same model as Lewis Hamilton, if the player is a male. *Lewis is the only car that appears in all versions of Cars 2 with McQueen and other competitors. Gallery BruceBoxmannCars2.png Vitaly_and_Lewis.png Cars-2-Concept-Art-68.jpg Lewis_char_pose.png Jeff_lewis_lightning.png|Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton and Lightning McQueen Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-2953.jpg Lewis Hamilton Porto Corsa.jpg M-c2-118.jpg|Lewis and Jeff braking before the crash in Porto Corsa. Cars_2_lewis_and_jeff_radiator_springs.jpg|Jeff and Lewis racing in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Hamilton_Pitties.png|Two of Lewis' pitties Lewis Hamilton concept art.jpg LewisHamiltondc.jpg|Diecast lewis siler.jpg|Chrome Diecast LewisHamiltonDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Racing cars Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:World Grand Prix Racers Category:London